


You're the kettle to my teapot!

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Misha, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a hint of crack, background kettle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events take place immediately after the taping of the now legendary "Jensen Ackles PCA acceptance speech" video. Jensen really appreciates Misha's help, support and uhm, preparedness as well as all of his new muscles. And other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the kettle to my teapot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/gifts).



> This has been written in a rush and with the uttermost respect to the actors. It is a work of pure fiction. And a gift for [Angrysouffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle), because I agree, there can never be enough cockles kettle fics out there. Happy crappy gift day to you!

“Happy New Year!”

 

“Okay, I think we’ve got it!” Misha ran to switch off the camera and put the kettle back on the counter.

 

“You sure Mish? I think we should do another take. I sounded so wooden, I think I can do better and-”

 

Misha cut him off by placing a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips. He cradled the beautiful face in his hands, ran his thumbs soothingly over Jensen’s cheekbones.

 

“Look at me! Relax, it was perfect. You worry too much, sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t call me sweetheart, you moron. And it was not perfect.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and returned the kiss, deepened it, concentrated solely on the feeling of those impossibly soft lips moving against his, let his tongue carefully explore the plush lower lip and moaned with delight when Misha’s mouth opened without hesitation to let him in. He lost himself in the taste that was uniquely Misha, something intoxicating, almost overwhelmingly sweet and spicy. He only pulled away to catch his breath, only opened his eyes again to drown in a sea of bright, sparkling blue.

 

“But you are, you are perfect.”

 

“That was probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. Jensen Ackles, manly macho man, is a sappy sap.”

 

“Haha, very funny old man. But seriously, thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you. And I don’t mean just this video, I mean all of it. To know that you are watching makes me a better actor, with you around at the cons I’m so much more relaxed and open towards the fans. This stupid award is as much yours as it is mine. It should have been yours in the first place.”

 

“Oh, stop it! You deserve it, end of story. Enjoy your success and let yourself believe you’re worth the love and praise for once. ”

 

Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and brought them flush together, leaned his head against the warm neck and sucked lightly on the delicate flesh.

 

“Oh god, I’ve been meaning to this for every damn take.”

 

“So I’ve noticed! Do you think anybody else noticed?”

 

“Nah, we’re a very subtle about this.”

 

Jensen relaxed into the tight embrace, his hands dipped under the back of MIsha’s dark T-shirt, roamed over heated skin and broad muscles.

“Have you been working out over the holidays?”

 

“Maybe? Do you like it?”

 

Instead of an answer, Jensen roughly pulled the shirt over Misha’s head, took a step back to let an appreciative gaze wander over the man he loved and licked his lips before he crowded him back against the counter. He worshiped every bulging muscle, hard pectoral plate, smooth patch of skin with mouth, tongue, fingers, until he knelt before the panting mess that once was Misha. He pulled down the loose fitting jeans and boxers in one swift move, grabbed Misha’s butt and yanked him forwards, wasting no time in swallowing down his already rock hard erection to the hilt.

Misha desperately pulled at at Jensen’s short strands of hair, trying to hold back but losing this battle against himself. He started thrusting into the welcoming mouth, savouring each wet sound and low groan.

 

“Fuck, Jensen, I’m not going to last much longer. Come up again, please, I want to come on your cock!”

 

Jensen closed his lips around Misha’s dick, hollowed his cheeks and finally came off with a wet plop. He quickly stood up and got rid of his pants as fast as possible, thus freeing his throbbing cock while Misha turned around and bent over, arms resting on the cabinet, legs spread wide, showing of a purple but plugg.

 

“Somebody came prepared.”

 

“I had a hunch. Now, less talking, more fucking!”

 

Misha opened a cabinet drawer, pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it over to Jensen.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Jensen slowly pulled out the plug, admiring the gaping hole as he squeezed some of the cherry flavored lube on his cock, spreading it with a few firm strokes. He lined up and pushed in, slowly, until he bottomed out,

 

“How does that feel, Mish? Do you like having my cock up your ass?”

 

“Oh god, aren’t you a chatty one today! Move already!”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Stop that, I’m not your fucking princess br-”

 

The rest of the sentence was pushed out of him when Jensen started pounding him relentlessly. His fingers dug deep into Misha’s hips, holding him in place while he set up an insane pace, thrusting rough and hard. Sweat dripped down his forehead, leaving glistening drops on Misha’s back. When Misha’s breath became even more erratic and he started pushing back forcefully, Jensen reached around, took his leaking cock in his still lube slick hands and gave it a few hard strokes. Misha came with his name on his beautiful lips, shouting, panting, shivering. Jensen followed immediately after, filling Misha up with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

 

“Wow, Misha, that was incredible. I love it when you’re bossy! And, uhm, Misha?”

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Could you now please turn off the camera for real?”

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight, I should've probably posted this for the next [SPNColdestHits](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits) challenge. But I guess now you know what to expect! 
> 
>  
> 
> If there is a sex tape, this explains how it could've probably come to exist.
> 
> If you like, visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
